Vivian: Kanto Ranger
by tra-la-la-land
Summary: Vivian is a Pokemon Ranger from the Kanto region. Vivian and Jack must fight against evil to keep harmony in all regions of the Pokemon world. This story incoporates a little bit of everything, as it will have a little something from each game.
1. Chapter 1

I sat at my window, looking out from my room. I could see a faint reflection of myself. My brown hair was messy, and stared at myself with my own green eyes.

Tomorrow is the day I graduate from the Ranger School. It's been so difficult being so far away from home; Almia is just so different from Kanto. Being homesick won't keep me from my dream though. **I want to be a Pokémon Ranger.**

My parents weren't too enthusiastic about it at first. They're both breeders, and it's more than likely my older brother, Chris, will become one as well. Actually, as far back as our family tree goes, almost everyone was either a breeder or an ace trainer. Way to break the chain, right?

I still remember the day I knew I wanted to be a Ranger. I must have been about 8 years old…

_It was a warm summer day, and a cool breeze blew through the trees. I started to head towards the front door of the house, but my dad stopped me. _

_ "Where do you think you're going Miss Vivian?" he asked. I looked up to an identical set of green eyes staring into my own. His black hair was messy, and a smile stretched across his face._

_ "Aw dad, I'm just going for a walk!" I giggled, as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall._

_ "You know, I'm pretty sure your mother and I would like to know something like that before you actually go."_

_ I crossed my arms to mimic him. "Well you know now…so can I go?" I asked excitedly._

_ "Vivian? Where are you going?" I heard my mom call from the other room._

_ I let out an exaggerated sigh. "I just wanna go for a walk!" I replied. My mom finally appeared through the doorway. Her brown hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, and her hazel eyes glittered with worry._

_ "I'd really rather you didn't go out Vivian. On the radio they're saying some Pokémon are still acting strange from when Team Rocket sent out that strange broadcast…"_

_ "Mooooommmm I'll be fine! Please please please please can I go?" I pleaded. _

_ "Vivian, you can't promise me that!" she countered. Did I mention she gets very paranoid from time to time?_

_ "Alright ladies, calm down" my dad chuckled, "Vivian do you promise to be careful?"_

_ I smiled, nodding vigorously. "I promise!" I held out my pinky, and my mom held it in hers. She still had a worried look on her face._

_ My dad smirked, but my mom shot him a glare. She sighed, and said "Alright. Just make sure you come home in time for dinner. If you see Chris, tell him dinner is at 6."_

_ I cheered and quickly sped out the door._

_ My original plan was to wander around Cerulean City for the day, and maybe even bother Bill up at the cape. However, my plan changed when I came across Route 9. I decided today I would finally venture down and see how far it goes. _

_ It was somewhere along this route I met up with Chris._

_ "Vivian? What're you doing here?" he asked. His dark brown hair was thick, and it was long enough that it just barely covered his sea green eyes. _

_ "I'm going on a walk. Why are you in the tall grass?"_

_ He shuffled out of the tall grass, which had left scrapes all along his legs where his shorts didn't cover. "I'm looking for Pokémon you dummy. I'm looking for one I can raise and take care of on my own. If I can do that, maybe mom and dad will let me help out around the day care more."_

_ "But the day care is so boring!"_

_ "Maybe to you it is, but one day I'm going to make it famous!"_

_ I rolled my eyes at that. "Do you know where this route goes?" I asked, changing the subject._

_ "Yeah, it goes to the Rock Tunnel. Haven't you been there?"_

_ "Nope. Mom doesn't usually let me go out by myself."_

_ Chris ruffled my hair and chuckled. "Come on, I'll show you! You can even see the back of the Power Plant there!"_

_ It took us about five minutes to reach the beginning of the tunnel. I remember the feeling of awe I had when I first saw its massive size. We stood for a few moments, marveling at it. We also tried to guess the approximate size of it. Chris, being 12, had more reasonable guesses than I did. _

_ When we gave up on the guessing, I saw a smile spread across his face. "Do you wanna go inside?" he asked._

_ "I dunno Crhis, I promised mom I would be careful…"_

_ "Come on, Vivian. What's the worst that could happen? Afraid a lil' Zubat's gonna getcha?" he teased._

_ I huffed and crossed my arms. "I'm not afraid of a dumb Zubat!"_

_ He laughed and pulled me towards the entrance. "Come on then Vivi, we're goin' in!"_

_ It was cold inside the tunnel, even near the entrance. We didn't wander too far, seeing as we only had my dad's Nidorino with us. We stopped immediately as we heard a roar._

_ "Chris! Did you hear that?" I asked, scared at the possibilities of what it could be._

_ "Yeah, but I'm not sure what it was. Sounded like a huge Pokémon though…"_

_ The roar came again, but this time sounding louder and closer. I grabbed Chris' arm. "Can we go now?" I asked, my voice becoming shaky._

_ "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan!"_

_ We turned and ran back to the entrance, only to find it blocked by a towering Onix. We gaped at the giant rock snake Pokémon, fearful of its raging mood._

_ "Oh my gosh! What are we gonna do?"_

_ "Crap! I dunno!" _

_ I turned and gaped at Chris. "You made a swear!"_

_ "Vivi now is so not the time for you to be a tattle tale!" he shouted._

_ Before I could respond that, we watched in awe as blue loops of light began to appear around Onix. They stayed for a moment, and then slowly faded away. It was almost as if the Onix had miraculously calmed down. It paid no attention to us as it went along its now merry way._

_ "Phew, that was a close one eh Plusle?" I heard a woman's voice say. _

_ I heard the Pokémon cheer as the lady turned towards us. "Hey, are you two alright? You're not hurt, are you?"_

_ We continued to simply stare at her. She was nothing like the women around here. She wore black biking shorts with a yellow stripe down the side, with a matching shirt that was white at the top. She had black knee-high socks with red and white shoes. Her red headband stood out against her teal blue hair. _

_ She smiled at us, and the Pokémon called Plusle hopped onto her right shoulder. I had never seen anything like the pair of them before. "My name's Solana, and this is my partner Pokémon, Plusle. I'm a Pokémon Ranger."_

_ My eyes widened as I continued to stare at her. It was then I noticed that her eyes were red. "A Pokémon Ranger? I've never heard of one…" I said._

_ "I have" Chris said, "but not usually around here. Aren't Rangers usually in the Almia or Fiorre region?"_

_ "Well yes, but we've been branching out. Many other regions, like here Kanto, have requested to have Rangers nearby to assist the police force."_

_ My curiosity was getting the better of me. I could have cared less why she here, I just wanted to know what she had done to make the Onix calm down. I wanted to do whatever it was she did._

_ "How did you make the Onix happy again?" I asked._

_ She smiled. "That's how I capture Pokémon. See this gadget here?" she said, handing me an odd looking remote of some kind. I held it in my hands, awe-struck. "This is called a styler. It made those blue loops of light that you saw around the Onix. I befriend Pokémon with this styler. It's a bit complicated to explain to you right now, because you're so young, but I think you'll get it one day."_

_ I looked up from the styler to Solana. "Can I have one? Pleeeaase? Can I be a Pokémon Ranger? Can I use your styler? Can I get a cool uniform like yours? Can I-"_

_ "Woah Vivi, calm down. You're gonna scare the Ranger away" Chris said._

_ Solana laughed. "Tell you what, if you really want to be a Ranger, you have to go to the Ranger School all the way in Almia first. That school will help you learn everything you need to know about being a Ranger. If you can do well there, you'll be a Ranger in no time! You'll even get your own styler and uniform!"_

_ "Does that mean you're from the school?" I asked._

_ "No" she chuckled, "I graduated a few years ago. I actually work for the Ranger Union. I get sent on all kinds of missions to help people."_

_ As she continued explaining what it was like to be a Ranger, the styler started beeping. I handed it back to Solana, and she pressed a button. _

_ "Voicemail" a voice said._

"_Solana here" she replied._

_ "You're being sent on another mission. Officer Jenny has requested you accompany her to Mahogany Town. You are to take the Dragonite Bus immediately. Apparently there is a situation at the Lake of Rage."_

_ "I'm on it!" she replied._

_ She clicked the button again, and put the styler in a special holder on her belt. "Well, I've got a mission to do. Will you two get home ok?" she asked, with genuine worry. _

_ We nodded as a response, and watched as she left the cave. The sound of a slight whimper caused us to come to our senses again. _

_ "Chris…did you hear that?"_

_ "Yeah. At least it's not another angry Onix" he said._

_ "It sounded really sad…"_

_ "Yeah, it sounded like it was hurt."_

_ We looked around for a source of the whimpering. After a few moments of searching, Chris called me over, as he claimed he had found the course. As I peered over his shoulder, I saw a Machop, holding on sadly to its right leg. It looked battered and bruised, probably from earlier when the Onix had been rampaging. _

_ "Aw Chris look how sad he is!"_

_ "Poor lil guy. I'm going to bring him back with me. I'm going to take care of him! He's gonna be the best Machop ever!"_

_ Chris carried the Machop back to the house. All through Route 9, and walking along the path home on Route 5, all I could think about was Solana. I wanted to be just like her._

Now here I am, years later, sitting in my dorm room at the Ranger School.

I looked away from the window and over towards my bed. It was probably about time I got some sleep. I quietly walked across the room, and lie down on my bed. I shuffled to lie on my side, and glanced around the room. My room-mate, Kendra, was fast asleep, as she probably has been for the past two hours. I was jealous that she could fall asleep so easily. She shifted slightly, and her red curly hair shone in the moonlight.

I shifted onto my back, waiting for sleep to come to me…

"Vivian! VIVI! You're such a bitch to wake up! Come on, we have a ceremony to get ready for!" Kendra shouted.

I rubbed my eyes and opened to see a now relieved Kendra. "Oh my freaking God. Finally. Hurry up and get ready! We have like, an hour. That's not nearly enough time!"

I smirked, knowing she'd be ready by then. Kendra's a bit of a diva, and most definitely a spaz. I got up, ready to start the first day of a new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Vivian: Kanto Ranger

We stood in the main foyer of the school. The walls were covered in congratulatory banners, while colourful streamers hung from the ceiling. A temporary stage had brought out for the graduation ceremony. The bright sunlight lit up the foyer, giving it more cheer than usual.

I glanced around the room; my graduating class was only about 25-30 students. There were more when we started, but many of them decided being a Ranger was too much and dropped out after about a month. Their loss; I guess that means there's more job security for me anyways.

Even though we're all graduating from the Ranger School, not everyone will become one. Some continue on to the Police Academy, some become scientists, and others operators.

Jack and I (he's my best friend) are definitely going to be Rangers. We've gotten along from the beginning. I can still remember the day I met him.

_It was the first day of school, and I had just gotten off the Dragonite Bus. I looked at the front gates, which stood majestically from the ground. A small group of students had already gathered by the gates, waiting for them to open. I clutched my bag and walked over._

_ Most of them seemed to know each other already, and talked amongst themselves. I introduced myself, eager to make at least one friend. They all quickly introduced themselves, and then continued on as if nothing had happened._

_ Fine, I thought to myself, they can be that way. I don't need friends like that. I decided to sit against the gate, and put my bag down beside me. To pass the time, I watched a flock of Tailow dig for worms in the ground._

_ I jumped slightly when I heard someone sit down beside me. I turned to see a guy my age. He was wonderfully tanned, with messy black hair and deep brown eyes. I did not mind him sitting there at all._

_ "Hey," he said with a fantastic, dazzling smile, "do you mind if I sit here?"_

_ I smiled back. Only if you smile the entire time, I thought to myself. "My imaginary friend Stella might be upset, but I don't mind at all." Smooth, I thought to myself, any other terrible jokes that might scare him off?_

_ He chuckled at my poor joke. He's attractive and has a sense of humor, so far so good! "My name's Jack" he said confidently, with yet another dazzling smile. "I'm from the Hoenn region."_

_ "I'm Vivian, and I'm from Kanto. Where about in Hoenn are you from?"_

_ "Lilycove; my parents own the hotel there. Kanto's pretty far. Which part of Kanto?" he asked, genuinely curious._

_ "Route 5, it's between Cerulean and Saffron. My parents own the daycare there."_

_ He nodded, looking impressed. "I figured there was something different about you. Most of the girls where I'm from all seem the same, you know? I've travelled a bit with my parents, and most girls seem to be the same when I go to other cities. They all copy each other in style, hair, all that shit." _

_ I chuckled. "Well I never really cared for that. I mean, most of my days were spent helping my parents with the daycare so whatever I wore would just get dirty. I never bothered buying nice clothes unless I needed them for a special occasion or something."_

_ He looked at me like I was something incredible. I guess it was a good sign though, seeing as he looked over at the group I had introduced myself to and frowned at them. "By the way, you're better off not knowing them. Don't waste your time trying to get in with them."_

_ I raised my eyebrow at him, curious as to why. "Is that so?"_

_ "Yeah, most of those girls are the 'like, oh ma gawd' type" he said, doing a terrible impression of the valley girl voice. I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous it sounded. "And those guys with them? They're just looking for a little something something, if you know what I mean" he said with a wink._

_ "Uh huh…" I said with a smirk, "and you're just telling me all this out of the goodness of your heart?"_

_ He laughed. My goodness his laugh is amazing. It has that manly deepness to it. I could listen to him laugh all day. "Of course," he said, "what else would it be?"_

_ I chuckled, "Do you want an honest answer to that?"_

_ Still smiling, he replied "No, but to be honest, I think we'll get along quite well." He put his arm around my shoulders. _

_ I smiled feeling my cheeks get warm. I was completely ok with how my first day had started._

Jack and I had some good times here at the school. We're both quite competitive, which made some tests and assignments interesting. We would tease each other, push the other to their absolute limit, just about anything to make the other screw up.

It was hard to believe an entire year had gone by. My graduating class stood with me in the foyer. This would likely be the last time we would all be together. I glanced over at Jack, who was fiddling with his shirt.

I had grown very attached to Jack during the year. I actually can't imagine doing anything without him. I liked him, really liked him. I'd like to think he liked me back, but I couldn't be sure. There were times I thought he felt the same, but then I shrugged it off, figuring it was just his personality.

"Ahem. Students, please stand in alphabetical order, as practiced at yesterday's rehearsal." We all looked at the stage to see Mr. Lamont, the principal. "Your families will be arriving shortly, so please assemble in your lines. Thank you."

The elderly man stood on the stage, talking to the other staff members. Ms. April, my teacher, looked like she was starting to get emotional. It looked as if she and Mr. Lamont were getting into a deep discussion.

As we stood in our places, one of my classmates, Julia, whispered to me. "Hey, I heard a few years ago that the grad ceremony got interrupted by a couple of Tangrowth!"

I looked at her with my eyebrows raised, and scoffed. "You couldn't come up with something more believable? A couple of Tangrowth in the school? Come on. What else? One of the teachers was actually part of an evil organization?"

She gaped at me. "I'm serious! It's true! …bitch."

I rolled my eyes as I heard people file into the foyer. As soon as everyone was seated, Mr. Lamont took up the microphone.

"Greetings all! We're all so glad you could make it! Welcome to the Ranger School graduation ceremony. In a few moments, we will call up the valedictorian. After that, we have a few awards to hand out. Then finally, the graduation certificates will be given to the students. As we the certificates are handed to the graduating student, we will be announcing where they have chosen to pursue their future goals."

Mr. Lamont went on explaining, but at this point I was focused on Jack. I glanced to my right, where was standing in the row behind. He hadn't told me yet where had applied to. My guess was that he had applied somewhere in Hoenn.

My focus snapped back to the front as the valedictorian began her speech. Our valedictorian, Beverly, was someone I had seen once or twice around the school. I didn't pay much attention to her speech. I merely spaced out until they started to announce the award recipients.

I was very surprised when they called my name.

"We would like to award Vivian with the Type Advantage award. Vivian was chosen because her knowledge of Pokémon type advantages and disadvantages surpasses her peers'. Well done Vivian!" Ms. April said.

Everyone clapped as I made my way up to the stage. I shook hands with Ms. April and Mr. Lamont, as a medal was placed around my neck. I turned and smiled towards the crowd. I spotted my parents, as they were clapping ecstatically. I glanced over at Jack, who gave me a thumbs up and a wink.

I smirked as I went back to my spot. Of course I had gotten that award. My parents taught me about types ever since I was little. Apparently it was basic knowledge for any breeder.

The ceremony continued, and eventually reached the part where the certificates were to be handed out. They went through the list, handing out one certificate at a time, and then announcing which region the student had been accepted to.

Mine was no surprise. "Vivian has been accepted to the Kanto region. Vivian will be a Kanto Ranger. Congratulations!" Mr. Lamont said.

It was Jack's, however, that surprised me. "Jack has been accepted to the Kanto region. Jack will be a Kanto Ranger. Congratulations!" I gaped slightly as Jack shook Mr. Lamont's hand. No wonder he wouldn't tell me, he knew I'd bug him about it.

After the ceremony concluded, I met up with my parents. They told me how proud they are, and how happy they are that I'll be coming back to Kanto. It was some time during this excitement, that I felt a familiar arm around my shoulder. I looked, and it was that wonderfully tanned arm I had grown so accustomed to seeing. I even knew there was a mole on his right arm near his shoulder. I do have to admit though, his arm had gained quite a bit of muscle during the year. Not that I keep track of that kind of thing.

My parents looked pleasantly surprised at this. My guess is that they think he's my boyfriend. How fantastic.

"Vivian, won't you introduce us to this handsome fellow?" my mom asked. No, I wanted to say. My dad smirked, looking amused by this.

"Mom, dad, this is Jack. He's my best friend. He's also coming to Kanto to be a Ranger" I said, giving a brief explanation.

My parents are Kanto enthusiasts tonight. They gushed about how lovely it is, how much he'll love it, there's so many places he should see, places to avoid…the list goes on and on.

My mom stopped suddenly, and a look of worry took over her previously cheerful face. "Jack, do you have somewhere to stay in Kanto?" she asked.

Jack chuckled nervously. "I was just going to stay in the PokeCentre till I found somewhere to stay."

"Nonsense! Jack, feel free to stay with us as long as you need to!" my dad said.

I chuckled as Jack told my parents how grateful he was for the offer, but didn't wish to impose on them. After a few minutes, my mom was growing impatient. She told Jack not to worry about a thing, and insisted we leave for Kanto right away.

My dad, also feeling the itch to leave, picked up our bags and started heading for the Dragonite Bus. We were practically herded out of there by my parents.

It'll be interesting having Jack around. I'll definitely be bothering him about why he chose Kanto. I glanced over at him, as he was telling my dad about the hotel his parents owned. I smiled, deciding to leave it alone for now. The one thing that really made me smile was the fact his arm was still around my shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Vivian: Kanto Ranger Chapter 3

We got back to Kanto late last night. My parents told Jack to use the guest room whenever he needed it.

My mom even made breakfast in the morning, which is unusual. She actually made French toast, my favourite. Usually she just looks at me and tells me to do it myself. I'd like to say that she made it today because I'm finally back from Almia, but I bet the real reason is because Jack is here.

"You two better eat up, you have such a big day ahead!" my mom chirped happily.

I gave her a strange look as Jack told her how delicious the breakfast was. I rolled my eyes as they continued to make small talk.

My mom left the room, and Jack stopped eating for a moment. He was looking at a basket on the marble counter with pillows on the bottom and blankets covering it. "Viv, what's up with that basket?"

"Oh that? Those are where my parents leave the Pokémon eggs when they can't carry them. It keeps them warm. Usually they keep the eggs in these ridiculous pouches that look like a phanny pack or something. By the looks of the basket, I'd say there are two in there." I got up and walked up over to the basket.

"What're you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm just taking a peek" I whispered.

We stood by side, looking at the two eggs in the basket. We stood in silence for a moment, until Jack was surprised at the sudden movement of the eggs.

"What the hell! It's shaking!" he chuckled.

I smirked at his lack of knowledge on Pokémon eggs. "That just means it's going to hatch soon, genius."

He smiled, "Yeah that's what I meant by shaking. Wouldn't it be awesome if they ended up as our partner Pokémon?"

I smiled as his arm found its way to its familiar spot across my shoulders. "Yeah it'd be pretty cool. I don't really see it happening though."

I covered the eggs again, hearing a small noise from inside. "…is that sound normal?" Jack asked.

I chuckled. "Yeah it's normal, they'll most likely hatch tonight."

Jack tugged me away from the counter, moving towards the front door. "Let's get going, shall we?"

We gathered all of our Ranger gear and headed towards Cerulean City Police Department.

We walked to the northeast corner of Cerulean to find the modest-sized police building. It was right near the water's edge, giving a peaceful feel to the chaos surrounding it.

"Quiet little place, isn't it?" Jack asked with amusement. Did I ever mention how amazing he looked in the bright sunlight? Especially that lovely naturally tanned shade he is? I wish you could see it.

"Yeah, it's nothing like Vermillion or Saffron. Can you believe this though? This is day one of being an official Ranger…"

We stood in front of the building, the reality setting in. We must have spaced out a little, because we were spooked when the double doors suddenly burst open. An agitated Officer Jenny stood before us, gloved hands on her hips, with Growlithe scowling at her side.

"Are you two just going to stand there or do I have to make you come in? It's a busy day and crimes don't wait to get solved!" she turned quickly, heading back into the building. Growlithe huffed at us, and followed the blue-haired officer inside.

Jack and I nervously entered the busy building.

My eyebrows rose at the chaotic sight before us. Police officers rushed by, Growlithe trying to keep up, and Officer Jenny motioned for us to follow her into her office.

She sat behind a large oak desk with file folders scattered across it, and Growlithe proudly sat to her right. She smiled lightly at us, which made me feel a tad uneasy about her. Was she not just freaking out a minute ago?

"It's nice to have some Rangers around here. We've been needing help dealing with criminals. We had some trainers, including Lance of the Elite Four here in Kanto, help us out, but now there's just too many bad guys!" the officer said. Growlithe barked in agreement.

"What's been happening?" I asked.

"Well there's a new organization of goons. We're not sure what their name is yet, but we intend to find out within two days. There have been attempts at stealing gym leaders' Pokémon, so we at least know what they're after. I'd like for you two to head over to Pewter, as that is where the most recent incident occurred. I want you two to ask some questions and find out whatever you can. Do you still have your Ranger School Stylers?"

We nodded yes.

"Give them here, you won't need them anymore" she said, putting our stylers into a box. "The Ranger Union sent over some new stylers for you. These ones have much better reception, and a much more secure frequency for communication. There's a code on the bottom that's used for adding contacts to your voicemail. It will allow for you to use them like walkie-talkies. Other than that, they operate the same as your others ones." She handed us our brand-new stylers with a smile.

"So are we going to need anything else for this assignment?" Jack asked.

"Well, I recommend a notepad to write down information to ensure you don't forget anything. And I'm assuming you don't have partner Pokémon yet, correct?"

We slowly nodded.

"Well there's nothing we can do about. That's something that happens on its own. Anyway, go home, pack up, and meet back here by 15:00 hours at the latest. We'll send you to Pewter by Fearow, but you'll have to come back on your own. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" we replied.

"Good. Now get to it!"

On the way back to my house, we had fun trying to guess what our partner Pokémon would be.

"I bet you'll get a Magikarp!" Jack said, trying to say it without chuckling.

I glared playfully at him. "You really think so? Hm. I bet you'll get a Hopip!"

"Come on now, be nice Viv" he said laughing.

"That would be better than the Ditto you'll probably get!"

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with Ditto!"

"You're right, that was mean. I'll just stick with my first guess. Magikarp it is!"

I laughed a little as I punched his arm. Before we knew it, we were back at my house.

There were various bright coloured balloons tied to the front gate. Jack looked over at me with a questioning (yet strangely alluring) look on his face. I guess I should explain to him what they meant.

"The eggs hatched. This is my parents' way of celebrating" I said. I was pretty used to this habit of theirs.

Jack looked amused. "So I take it this happens often then?"

I turned towards him and asked if he was dumb. "You do know this is a **daycare** right? Where people often breed their Pokémon?" I tried to sound mad, I tried hard not to laugh, but that didn't work well for me.

"Yeah yeah, calm down; I get it, dumb question" he said with a smirk.

"I'll never forgive you for such a stupid question" I said, attempting an evil smile.

He put his arm around my shoulders once again. I should really be used to this by now. "I dunno VIv, I'm pretty sure you'll forgive me."

Well, to be honest, if he keeps this up, I most definitely will. It's no wonder half the Ranger School thought we were dating…

We walked into the house to find my parents gushing the newly hatched Pokémon. It surprised me, however, that there were no trainers there to pick them up.

"These little guys haven't been abandoned, have they?" I asked.

My parents were shocked to see us. "No, no," my dad said, "We found these eggs out in the wild during one of our walks. It was strange; they weren't even near any nests! We found one near the Cerulean Cape, and the other near Mt. Moon."

"Poor babies, I don't think they would have lasted very long on their own. Neither of them have any of their types around here" my mom said.

The two baby Pokémon were Ponyta and Cacnea. It was strange to see the two of them. Ponyta aren't usually found around Cerulean, but it was stranger to see the Cacnea. It made me wonder who had lost the eggs in the first place. Or maybe if a trainer let their Pokémon run off and frolic for a bit and…nevermind. That thought stops right there. Nasty thought.

"So what are you two doing back so soon?" my dad asked.

"We have an assignment in Pewter. Officer Jenny told us to pack a few things we might need" Jack answered.

"Oh you better hurry! Officer Jenny doesn't like to be kept waiting!" my mom cautioned us.

Oh trust me mom, we know.

After digging through luggage trying to find some simple items we might need, we found everything we needed to stuff into our bags. We fastened our new stylers onto the special clip on our belts. We found ourselves at the front door once again, just about ready to go. Just as we were about to leave, the baby Pokémon awkwardly stumbled over to us.

Jack laughed, "Looks like someone wants to tag along." Cacnea cried out happily, and stuck its tiny thorns to the fabric of Jack's shorts. Jack shot me a pleading look, wanting to take them with us. I shook my head at him.

"There's no way they're ready for it. They've just hatched. They won't have the energy to travel with us yet" I said. Ponyta came up and nuzzled against my hand, causing me to wish they could come with us.

"Aw come on Vivi, just to Pewter and back? Pwetty pwetty pwetty pwease?" he pleaded, like a child. He even pouted his bottom lip, and made his brown eyes large and innocent-looking. Damn him for being attractive. I almost wanted to give in at that point. Instead, I ended up laughing a little.

"No Jack, come on. I don't want to piss off Officer Jenny again. The last thing I want is for her to send Growlithe after us."

"Oh shit. You know, I never thought of that" he responded.

"Knowing you though, you probably don't think about much!" I laughed.

He smiled, then pretended to look hurt. "You don't mean that!"

I continued to laugh as we headed out the door. "Oh but I do!"

Jack playfully glared at me. "I think a tackle is in order!"

I started to run towards Cerulean. "Uh, how about not? We could always just pretend that you did!"

Instead of receiving a verbal answer, I was tackled from behind, and knocked to the ground. Somehow after a few seconds of tumbling, I ended up on top of Jack. How fantastic.

I get the feeling that things are about to get interesting around here.


	4. Chapter 4

Vivian: Kanto Ranger Chapter 4

After a short walk, we found ourselves once again at the Cerulean Police Department.

Officer Jenny stood outside, Growlithe on her right. She smiled when she saw us. "Oh good, you're just in time! Fearow is just about ready for take-off. Now remember: you are to investigate at the Pewter gym. Try to be back before sun down. Do you have notepads? Are your stylers functioning properly? Do you have each other registered in your voicemail in case you get separated? Do you have plenty of water to stay hydrated?"

Oh my goodness. She was starting to sound like my mother. We nodded yes to every question she asked us.

She nodded back. "Good. When you're ready go ahead and hop on Fearow. We'll be waiting to hear back from you tonight. Make sure you report directly to me, I'll be in my office. Good luck!" She saluted, turned on her heel, and went back in the building, Growlithe following.

As if on cue, Fearow landed right beside the Police Department. The large, majestic bird perched itself on a bike rack. It stared at us with beady eyes. It gave me a shiver.

"So…she's serious? We have to fly to Pewter?" Jack asked, suddenly looking panicked.

I felt my face twist with confusion. Why is he all of a sudden looking pale? This is so unusual for him. "Jack, are you ok? You don't look so good right now."

He just kept staring at Fearow, looking paralyzed. It was scary seeing him with such a vacant look on his face. This must be serious. "Yeah…I'm fine. Let's just get this over with."

He stood there for another minute, as if he was lost in another world or a distant memory. I shrugged and walked over to Fearow. The large bird acknowledged me, and stepped down from the bike rack and onto the ground. It lowered its body so I could climb on its back. Jack still stood there as I sat on the back of the bird. What was going on with him? "Jack, what the hell?"

He shook his head, coming back to reality. "Uh, sorry. I'm coming." He walked over and hesitantly climbed on Fearow. I gave Fearow a slight tap on the back, letting him know we were ready for take-off.

Fearow gave his formidable wings a stretch, showing his wingspan. With a loud cry, he began to lift into the sky.

It was the most incredible feeling! We rose higher and higher, watching as Cerulean became smaller and smaller. I looked back towards my house, which was now the size of a pebble. The breeze blew through my ponytail, and Jack's arms we wrapped tightly around my waist. I could feel his head pressed into my back, just at the bottom of my neck.

Wait. Hang on a second. What? Why is Jack hiding at a time like this? Something is up.

"Jack, you need to see this! It's amazing! Stop hiding!"

He responded, but I couldn't hear him because his head was still firmly pressed into my upper back. I could feel his nose poking me. This was ridiculous. I sighed and continued to enjoy the view as we flew over Mt. Moon.

Next thing I knew, Pewter City came into sight. The small city looked cozy. The museum and gym stood out, being the only large buildings there. Fearow swooped down, making a graceful landing beside the Poké Centre. Jack still had yet to move his head. I nudged him with my elbow.

"Come on wimpy, we landed already."

I finally felt his head left up. "Oh…uh, awesome."

I shook my head and got up as his arms let go of their hold-on-for-dear-life grip. I stood beside Fearow, waiting for Jack. He jumped off, still looking a little pale. How is it he's still attractive when he's pale? He ran a hand through his messy dark hair. He looked over and smirked. My god, what an incredible smirk. "Heh, sorry about that. Let's find the gym shall we?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. How does he go from being a giant scaredy-cat to regular Jack? "What was that all about?" I asked.

"What was what?" he asked innocently. He definitely knew what I was asking about.

"The whole, let's hold onto Vivian for dear life as we take a five minute ride on Fearow."

He simply chuckled and walked over to me. He slung his arm around my shoulders once again. He wins this round. "Don't worry about it."

I glared at him. "Oh sure, pretend like it never happened. I hate when you do that."

He looked over and smiled. "I'll think about telling you. For now, let's just get to the gym and get on with this investigation."

"You'll **think** about telling me? Ha, I'm pretty sure you **will** tell me. I have ways of winning this!"

"Oh is that so?" he asked playfully.

"Yes. That is so." Why does my stomach feel funny all of a sudden?

He leaned in close, his nose almost touching mine. I felt my face flush slightly, and I hope he didn't notice it. My eyes widened a bit as I continued to stare at him. He was staring right back with his own deep brown eyes. He winked, and my ovaries just about exploded. "We'll see about that" he whispered in a husky voice.

**What** had just happened?

We made our way over to the gym in silence. Jack was still smirking, and I was still trying to figure out what had happened. Jack was the one to break the silence. "So who's the leader of this gym?"

"Brock, who happens to use rock Pokémon the most. I heard he has a lot of younger siblings."

We opened the door and went in the gym. It looked like a cave inside. There were some trainers along the dimly lit stone walls, and one man stood at the back of the gym. We started walking our way to the back, when we were approached by one of the trainers.

"HA! You think you can face Brock? Please, you're light years away from that!" said a small boy with a boy scouts uniform on.

"What are you talking about? Do we even look like regular trainers to you?" I asked.

"I was hoping you were…I wanted to battle…What're you doing here then if not for a battle? I mean, it is a gym. That's what we do here at the gym, we battle people."

No, really? I would have never guessed. I sighed. "We're Rangers, and we're here to talk to Brock. Now if you don't mind, we have an investigation to get to."

The boy's eyes widened. He started asking questions at a million miles a minute. "No way! You guys are Rangers? That's so totally cool! What's it like being a Ranger? Can I see your cool spinny thingy? Can I try it? Can I have it? Wow that's a cool uniform! Where can I get one? Can I have one? Can I come with you guys? Please please pleeeaaasse?"

We stood there staring at the boy like he was different species. He kept looking at the two of us, still in disbelief. "Yes we're Rangers. Maybe we'll tell you all about it later, for now we have a job to do. Later buddy." Jack said.

We continued to the back, not bothered by the other trainers. When we reached Brock, he simply stood there with his eyes closed. Is he sleeping while he stands?

Jack looked at me as we both shrugged. We were startled as we heard him speak.

"I've been waiting for you guys. I guess you want to know what happened last night."

We nodded as we took out our notepads. Brock sighed as he began to tell us what happened the night before.

_It was just after I closed up the gym for the night. It must have been around 8 o'clock. I locked up the door, and started to walk home. I had my Geodude beside me, and we walked together in the cool, crisp night air._

_ I had just started down the road to my house when I heard a window smash. Geodude and I ran back to the gym to see the window of the door smashed to bits. I could see someone trying to crawl through it. That really wasn't a good idea for them. The window on that door is small, and there was still some glass stuck on the frame._

_ "Um…can I help you?" I asked._

_ "WHO'S THERE?" the person asked. I could tell it was a girl from the voice. _

_ "I am" I said._

_ "Oh good, for a second I thought the gym leader had come back or something" she chuckled nervously, "that would have been bad news for me!" _

_ She pulled herself out of the broken window. She had on a strange uniform of some sort. It was bright yellow, with a strange symbol on her chest. It looked like a flexing arm coming out of a strange swirl design. I had never seen anything like it before. She couldn't have been from Team Rocket because they had disbanded so long ago. Same with Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic and Team Plasma. I had even heard that the Go-Rock Quad, Team Dim Sun and Pokémon Pinchers broke up._

_ "Who are you? And why are you trying to break into the gym?" I was lucky she didn't recognize me._

_ "Hmm you sure ask a lot of questions. I can't answer that, just so you know. But if you'll excuse me, I have some Pokémon to steal for my boss. He only wants gym leader Pokémon." _

_ So much for not answering my question. It turns out she's also not the brightest crayon in the box. "Alright then. Good luck with that."_

_ "Gee thanks!" she said brightly._

_ "Can I just tell you one tiny problem with your plan?" I offered, now annoyed she would still try to break in my gym while I'm standing there._

_ "Oh sure! I'm open to advice."_

_ "The gym leader is nearby. Actually, he's really close."_

_ Her eyes widened. "Ooh no way! That's not good. How close is close?"_

_ "Extremely" I answered, with a stern voice._

_ Geodude let out a cry beside me, eager for a fight. I can't say that I wasn't at that moment._

_ Her eyes widened. I think she was starting to figure out what was happening. She laughed nervously and started to back away from the smashed window. "Funny story about that window…I found it like that! There was a Zubat with a rock in its mouth and it fell out and-"_

_ "Don't bullshit me."_

_ She crossed her arms and pouted. "Well fine then! You leave me no choice!" She pulled out a strange remote and pressed a button. "Come on out Shroomish!" _

_ A Shroomish came out from the shadows. It looked different than any other Shroomish I had seen though. Most Shroomish have a blank, bored look on their face, even in a battle. This one had a super angry expression, and red eyes. If I didn't know any better, I would say it had a strange aura about it. Something was definitely wrong. I couldn't help but be appalled._

_ "What have you done to that Shroomish?" I asked sternly._

_ She chuckled with such an icy voice that sent a cold shiver down my spine. "Don't even worry about it. You should worry about your Geodude! Shroomish, use stun spore!"_

_ The agitated Shroomish let out a roar, and unleashed stun spore onto my Geodude. I called out to him, hoping he would dodge it, but he wasn't fast enough. _

_ "Quick, use mega drain!" she shouted._

_ I dove towards Geodude, hoping I could move him out of the way, but I didn't get there in time. Geodude took a lot of damage from the attack, and before I could call him back into his pokéball, she activated a command on what looked like to be a strange glove. It was on her right hand, which she outstretched to her side. The palm of the glove looked like it had wires in the fabric. I really didn't know what to think anymore._

_ "Say goodbye to your Geodude!" she said with a cackle. An odd pokéball appeared from the wires of the glove. It wasn't like any other pokéball I had ever seen! It was a maroon ball that had the same strange symbol on the top of it._

_ Just as she was about to throw the ball at Geodude, half of my brothers and sisters jumped on this strange woman. "Don't worry Brock, we got this!" they shouted, sitting on her feet and holding on to her legs. "Everyone else went to get Officer Jenny!"_

_ I quickly scooped up Geodude. He didn't look well at all. Officer Jenny came over running with the rest of my brothers and sisters._

_ I had never been so happy to see Officer Jenny! With her luscious blue hair, her lovely blue skirt, her long lean legs, the way she can run in those heels, the way her hat sits perfectly on her head, the way her brown eyes are constantly vigilant, the way her bangs fall slightly to the side…_

_ I rushed up to her, still holding Geodude. "Officer Jenny I'm so glad you're here!" I shouted, my heart pounding in my chest. She looked as beautiful as ever!_

_ All my siblings rushed up at the same time, shouting about how they had caught the mystery woman. While we were all talking and shouting at once, Officer Jenny looked around, trying to make sense of what was going on. She took control of the situation, as she usually does. I love her authoritative side! So confident! So demanding! I could listen to her voice all day!_

_ "Hold on a minute! I don't see this mystery woman anywhere! I thought you guys said you had caught her!" _

_ One of my smaller siblings quietly answered her. "Oops, we were so excited to tell you that we were sitting on her feet and stuff that we __**all**__ ran over to tell you we caught her…"_

_ Officer Jenny ruffled her hair. "Well I'm just glad everyone's ok. Everyone better get home safely tonight before anything else happens around here. Brock, if anything else happens, let me know immediately! I'm going to report to the other stations so they can keep a sharp look out. Goodnight and be safe everyone!" She saluted, and went back to the station._

_ I couldn't help but watch her walk back. The way she walks is so enchanting! So magical! The way that her bum-_

"Alright…I think we have all the information we need. Thanks man, we'll see you around." Jack said, thankfully cutting off him before we heard any more about Brock's infatuation with the blue haired officer.

"But you're missing the best part of the story! She's so lean and athletic and the way her butt looks when she wears heels just-"

"Sorry Brock but we can't waste a lot of time. We need to gather as much information as we can before they strike at another gym." I said.

He sighed sadly. "You're right…but are you sure you don't want to hear more about Officer Jenny? Or maybe you would prefer Nurse Joy! The way she wears her rose coloured hair-"

"Well it was nice meeting you Brock! We'll let you know if we find the 'mystery woman' who tried to break into your gym! Later!" Jack shouted, while we attempted to rush away from the love sick leader. We could still hear him musing about the two ladies as we exited the gym.

Once outside, we went over our notes to make sure we didn't miss anything.

"Well I guess that's everything. Time to head back to Cerulean. Poor Brock, he doesn't stand a chance with either Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy. I can't believe how easily he falls for them!" I said.

"Hey I don't blame him one bit. Officer Jenny **is **pretty hot, although Nurse Joy isn't my type. I prefer the athletic type myself" Jack said, winking at me.

I elbowed him as he laughed. He could clearly see the frustration in my face. I started making my way towards Route 3 to get to Mt. Moon.

Why did I feel jealous all of a sudden if he mentioned how Officer Jenny looked? Dammit Jack, you know just how to push my buttons, and I'm starting to like it.


End file.
